One-Shot
by 0Night-Mime8
Summary: - - tendra que enfrentar a - - para poder estar con la mujer que ama y acabar con la historia


Afuera de la catedral de magnolia del reyno de fiore del siglo XIX , se podia apreciar una boda entre el heredero de una gran fortuna y una humilde y hermosa aldeana. Ella lo miraba sin expresion alguna , sin decir ni una sola palabra mientras escuchaba los murmullos de la gente a sus espaldas y dejaba que el viento balanceara los dos mechones que caian hacia el frente contorneando su perfecto rostro, su rubia cabellera era sujetada en un elegante y perfecto moño , su vestido era simple de mangas cortas y cuello de V mientras era sujetado por un liston negro terminando en un moño caido delineando su perfecta y envidiable figura. El la miraba con una sonrisa admirando sus grandes e inexpresivos ojos color chocolate, estaba vestido con un traje negro completo y una pañoleta color blanco con su calzado perfectamente limpio y brillante y su cabello sujetado en una coleta baja dejando caer dos cortos mechones delineando su rostro. Se inca ante ella apoyandose con una rodilla sin importarle ensuciar su traje.

-Te prometo amarte hasta el final de mis dias Lucy -. dijo para despues darle un beso en el dorso de la mano dedicandole una sonrisa y llevar su mano libre detras de el para despues cruzar los dedos.

-Si... sin expresion alguna mirandolo directo a los ojos sin percatarse de que alguien a lo lejos los observaba.

En un lugar mas alejado se podia observar a un joven aldeano vestido con una camisa manga larga, un chaleco hasta la cintura color verde con una cinta negra sujetando el chaleco en forma de X , un cinturon grande y grueso sujetando sus pantalones cafe claro y parte del chaleco y unas botas de cuero color cafe que le llegaban mas arriba de la rodilla. Observaba la escena con los ojos bien abiertos sin creer lo que veia, su gran amor al lado de un hombre que no ama , pudo notar como el hombre ponia su mano libre detras de el para despues cruzar los dedos y decirle que la ama. En ese momento su mirada cambio de una sorprendida a una con determinacion:

-Prometo protegerte con mi vida, Lucy...-. dijo para despues irse del lugar.

.

. 5 meses despues

.

Se podia observar a una rubia en la ventana esperando a su mejor amigo quien siempre lo veia a escondidas ya que no le permitian hablar con el. Ella estaba distraida observando el cielo cuando ve a alguien enfrente suyo sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Lucy ! -. dijo el mientras se sujetaba de una rama de un arbol y se apoyaba en una rodilla para no caer.

-Hola crei que no vendrias-. dijo Lucy al salir de sus pensamientos y ver al chico frente a ella.

-Siempre vendre a verte-. dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendola sonrojar.- Si no ¿Quien te diria los chismes de la semana?.-

-Tienes razó Lucy dando una pequeña risilla.

-Siempre la Inflando el pecho en señal de orgullo.- Oye hablando de chismes, recuerdas al viejo de la ... al oido.

-no es cierto.-dijo asombrada poniendo sus manos en la boca.

Asi pasaron toda la tarde entre risas y sorpresas de todo lo que sucedia en el pueblo hasta que alguien los interrumpio.

\- Hay alguien ahi?-. se escucho unos pasos dirigiendose hasta la habitacion de Lucy.

Lucy dirigio su mirada sorprendida hacia la puerta de su habitacion creyendo que su esposo llegaria mas tarde.

-N-no S-sólo soy yo hablando conmigo nerviosa esperando a que le hubiera creido, su amigo solo la miraba atento sin hacer ningun tipo de sonido.

La puerta se abrio dejando ver al dueño de la voz anterior furioso por ver al chico frente a la ventana de su "querida" dirigio hacia Lucy y le dio una bofetada que por la fuerza y enojo de esta cayo hacia el suelo dejandole una marca en la mejilla.

-TE DIJE QUE NO HABLARAS CON EL!-. gritó furioso-.¿!NO LO HICE!?.-puso sus manos en su cintura mirandola con evidente enojo mientras ella lloraba en el su mirada hacia la ventana observando al chico quien, asombrado por tal escena se hizo hacia atras , lo miro con desprecio y enojo cerrando la ventana con una mano, mientras el chico lo miraba furioso por haber golpeado a su mejor amiga.

Al llegar la noche el chico se dirigio a la casa de Lucy y se colo por la ventana de su al ver la sombra se asusto tanto que iba a gritar pero su amigo le hizo una señal de silencio y le extendio la mano.

-ven tendiendole la mano que sin dudar ella acepto .-nosotros siempre estaremos juntos , yo te protegere por siempre .-termino dandole una de sus mejores sonrisas y sujetandole el rostro con ambas manos. Lucy sonrojada y sorprendida acepto, la cubrio con una pequeña sabana cafe y la ayudo a bajar por la ventana para despues tomarse de las manos y correr por los solitarios caminos del pueblo con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

.

En una habitacion se podia ver a un hombre asombrado por ver la cama de su esposa vacia y sin ningun rastro de ella dirigio su mirada hacia la ventana y su mirada cambio por una de total furia.

-ESE MALDITO!.-grito furioso para despues salir a las calles buscando rastros de ellos sin exito.

-UN DIA...DEFINITIVAMENTE TE VOY A HACER PAGAR POR ESTO!.-dio un ultimo grito para despues dirigirse furioso hacia su hogar, pero no se dio cuenta de que su colgante estaba a la vista dejando ver un intenso y brillante color rojo.

.

A las afueras del pueblo se podia apreciar a los dos amantes en el cesped cerca de un gran arbol y una hermosa laguna , durmiendo tranquilos tomados de la mano sin ninguna preocupacion de ahora en adelante.

.

.

.

 _Años Despues..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dentro de las instalaciones de un instituto se podia ver a 2 rubios hablando comodamente.

-Recuerdas a la chica del club de porristas? .- pregunto el rubio de ojos azules de nombre Sting Eucliffe, hijo y heredero del gran empresario Weisslogia (corrijanme si esta mal, por favor) y actual miembro del equipo de basketball  
Sabertooth.

-Quien?, la que golpeo a una chica la otra vez? .- respondio la rubia de ojos chocolate de nombre Lucy Heartfilia, hija del empresario Jude Heartfilia y la ex-florista Layla Heartfilia quien fallecio de una terrible enfermedad hace 5 años y por causa de su muerte el antes nombrado se volvio muy serio y distante con su hija, Lucy es actual miembro del club de literatura.

-Si ella he escuchado que...-dijo susurradole al oido y tapando su boca con una mano para que solo escuche ella .

-Encerio! .- susurro sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar llevandose sus manos a su boca.

-Encerio .- dijo su amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro .- y despues ell-.- iba a continuar cuando alguien lo interrumpe.

-¡OIGAN! .- grito un chico de ojos jade con un peculiar cabello rosa, de nombre Natsu Dragneel hijo y heredero del empresario Igneel Dragneel y capitán del equipo de basketball de Fairy Tail.

Ambos rubios se reincorporaron y voltearon asustados hacia donde estaba el pelirosa.

-No pueden estar aqui las clases ya estan por comenzar.-dijo viendolos seriamente.

\- lo sentimos.-hablo el rubio .- ya nos íbamos.- termino para despues pararse y ayudar a su amiga rubia.

-Tsk.- chasqueo la lengua para despues dirijirse al aula.

. _En el camino_

Estaba una rubia dirigiendose hacia las escaleras cuando de repente escucha un golpe y se desvia hacia el lugar del sonido.  
Cuando llega ahi, ve a Sting siendo empujado por Natsu contra la pared con mucha fuerza.

-Oye! Por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño! Solo por que eres fuerte y alto no significa que puedes abusar a los demas! .-regaño al pelirosa frente a ella quien solo la veia serio , mientras se podia observar un collar con una piedra roja brillando, mientras el pelirosa cierra los ojos.

\- estas bien? .-pregunto preocupada dirigiendose al rubio .

-Si, tranquila estoy bien no es nada.- contesto con una sonrisa.

El pelirosa quien solo veia la escena chasqueo la lengua fastidiado y se fue, ya estando lejos dio un golpe a la pared con el puño izquierdo mientras la mano libre la tenia dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

.

.

.

 _Meses Despues..._

.

.

.

Despues de ese problema tiempo despues Lucy y Sting empezaron a salir como pareja desde entonces. Por los pasillos del instituto se podia ver a un grupo de chicas platicando amenamente entre ellas, el grupo estaba conformado por:

Erza Scarlet presidenta del consejo estudiantil , una chica de cabellera roja hasta la cintura y de buen cuerpo , ojos grandes color avellana y muy segura de si misma .Es novia de Jellal Fernandez quien es jugador en el equipo de basketball junto a Natsu. Es amable y respetuosa con sus compañeros y maestros , pero cuando la hacen enojar... es mejor que vayas preparando tu funeral amigo.

Juvia Loxar miembro del club de natación , tiene el cabello largo y ondulado hasta la cintura color azul, ojos grandes de color azul marino y buen cuerpo, es muy celosa con cualquier chica que se acerque a su novio Gray Fullbuster uno de los jugadores de basketball y mejor amigo/enemigo de Natsu. Es algo timida.

Levy Mcgarden presidenta del club de literatura, es una chica de estatura baja tiene el cabello corto y de color azul claro y unos grandes ojos marrones. Utiliza una cinta anaranjada con una flor rosa que le quita el pelo de la cara. Es novia de Gajeel Redfox otro integrante del club de basketball. Es alegre y amable con los demas, ella y Lucy son amigas desde la infancia, son como hermanas se cuidan mutuamente. Lucy le prometio que ella seria la primera en leer su novela.

Y por ultimo esta nuestra querida rubia, quien solo reia por las ocurrencias de sus amigas.

\- Oye Lucy.- hablo la pequeña peliazul a su amiga.

-Mmmmh?.- respondio la rubia en señal de total atencion a su amiga.

-Y que tal vas con Sting? .- pregunto Levy lanzandole una mirada con picardia haciendo sonrojar a su amiga rubia.

-P-pues t-todo e-esta bien el es muy tierno y cariñoso conmigo.- contesto mientras tenia una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Levy y Juvia la veian con una gran sonrisa en su rostro , pues estaban felices de que su amiga este enamorada de un chico tierno y dulce como Sting.

\- Que bueno que todo vaya bien Lucy .- Dijo Juvia.

\- Espero que sigan asi .- esta vez hablo Erza.

\- Si, me alegro por ti Lucy .- hablo Levy mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

\- Gracias chicas.- respondio Lucy mientras se separaba de Levy.

\- Bueno vamos a clases .- hablo Erza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

En el gimnasio estaba el equipo de basketball calentando para practicar. Pero habia un pelirosa con la mirada seria perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- _Tengo que separarlos cuanto antes .-_ penso mientras apretaba fuertemente el puño y se le tensaba la mandíbula.

\- Oe! Flamita! .- lo llamo un pelinegro pero el pelinegro al ver que no le hacia caso le lanzo un balonaso haciendo que el pelirosa saliera de sus pensamientos para despues mirarlo con enojo y fastidio.- ¡Vamos cabeza de chicle, deja de quemar a tus 2 neuronas restantes no tienen culpa de nada y ven a calentar! .- se burló el pelinegro.

\- ¿¡Como me llamaste ojos caidos! ? .- hablo con enojo y fastidio al pelinegro quien solo lo miro con burla.

\- Como escuchaste carboncito.- se burlo .

\- Ahora veras... .- le encesto un golpe en la cara, dando inicio a una de sus tipicas peleas por cualquier cosa, hasta por la mas minima mosca que pase se pelean (pobre mosca ella no tiene la culpa :/). Los demas no podian ver quien lanzaba cada golpe solo se podia ver una gran nube de polvo cubriendolos, hasta que por su pelea empujaron a un chico quien golpeo a otro dando como inicio una nueva pelea entre todos excepto un peliazul quien solo veia la escena con una gotita tras la nuca .

.

.

Las horas pasaron hasta que llego la gran hora esperado por todos :

 _La salida_

esa bendita hora en la que te eres libre y puedes estar en tu casa descansando y echarse una siesta, pero ese no es el caso de Lucy Heartfilia quien se tuvo que regresar al Instituto para despues dirigirse al salón de su novio pero al momento de llegar a la puerta lo escucho hablar con sus amigos.

\- jaja... pueden creerlo cuando le dije que la amaba se lo tomo tan enserio que hasta me respondio "yo tambien" .- se burlo haciendo una mala imitación de mujer .- jaja.. que perra estúpida .- rio con una voz siniestra mientras sujetaba su collar el cual brillaba de un tono rojizo.

Lucy al escuchar eso apreto los ojos y la boca y se fue corriendo de ahi para no seguir escuchando mas.

\- soy una estupida... - susurro mientras mantenia los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas salian sin querer detenerse. Al no ver por donde iba tropezo, estaba esperando el golpe pero nunca llego ya que alguien la sujetaba de la cintura y abrio los ojos de la impresión al ver quien era y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

\- Eres tu de nuevo ¿no?.- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.- lo siento, por las terribles palabras que te dije.- hablo con la mirada ap suelo, el pelirosa solo la veia como lloraba y recordo lo que ocurrio hace meses atrás.

 _*Flash Back*_

Un pelirosa azotó a un rubio contra la pared mientras lo miraba lleno de rabia y lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa.

\- LA ENGAÑASTE ! NO TE QUIERO VER CERCA DE ELLA, ME ENTENDISTE! ? .- grito furioso el pelirosa apretando mas la mano que sujetaba la camisa del rubio y lo agitaba levemente pero a la vez brusco.

\- lo siento, pero ella es la que es tan tonta como para creerme! .- se burlo haciendo una sonrisa ladina y una mirada de psicópata.

El pelirosa lo miro con rabia mientras tenia una vena saltando de su frente para despues lanzarlo contra la pared.

 _*Fin FlashBack*_

Natsu observo como Lucy se limpiaba la lágrimas, el le tendio una mano y ella lo miro sin entender.

\- yo te prometi que te protegeria no es asi? .- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, ella lo miro confundida para despues dar una pequeña risilla.

\- ¿de que hablas? .- pregunto dandole una sonrisa, el al verla sonrio aun mas y tomo su cara con ambas manos para despues reir y ella solo lo miraba con las mejillas rojas y sorprendida.

\- bueno hay que irnos ya! .- dijo soltandole la cara y tomandola de la mano para despues echarse a correr por los pasillos.

\- eh? A donde vamos? .- pregunto mientras era jalada por Natsu quien solo se limito a sonreirle haciendo sonrojar a la rubia quien le devolvió la sonrisa .

...

Lucy al ver donde estaban se tenso y empezo a temblar de los nervios, Natsu al verla le tomo de la mano para tranquilizarla la rubia volteo a verlo y el solo le sonrio en señal de que se tranquilizara lo cual funcionó ya que dejo de temblar y le devolvió la sonrisa y fijo su vista a la puerta frente a ella .  
Natsu deslizó la puerta para asi encontrarse a un rubio sentado en una mesita cruzado de piernas sosteniendo un collar con una piedra rojiza.

Ambos se miraban serios, el ambiente se torno tenso y no decian palabra alguna, hasta que Natsu decidio hablar.

\- Acabemos con esto ahora .- dijo mirando seriamente a Sting.

-eh? Que significa eso? .- pregunto Lucy mirando a Natsu sorprendida.

\- Ya me habia cansado de esperar .- dijo Sting mirandolo como un psicopata con una sonrisa ladina.

Estaban en un duelo de miradas ambos sin querer perder ante el otro...

.

.

.

Una bella chica abrio los ojos de golpe dándose cuenta de que estaba acostada en el pasto con un pelirosa al lado de ella entrelazando sus manos, dandose cuenta que lo que vio _era solo un sueño._

.

.

.

 _o tal vez no ?_


End file.
